I'm Sorry
by Katerina M. Petrova
Summary: Elena went too far this time. Damon thinks she shouldn't be let off so easy. So what is he going to do about it? WARNING: SPANKING


Elena walked up the stairs slowly with Damon following close behind. She looked at him through hooded eyes.

"Thanks for bringing me home," she said quietly, trying not to look in his eyes.

"Well, your ride left you," he said dully but with an undertone of anger. "Didn't want to leave you stranded."

Elena looked down and then back to his face. "She was just scared. She didn't...mean to run."

Damon scoffed. "Yes, she did. She's been running for five-hundred years."

"I can't believe Elijah's still alive. Why do you think he'd killed those two vampire and just...let us go?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." He grimaced.

Elena kept quiet and turned to go inside. She reached for the doorknob and the same time Damon reached for her. He grabbed her arm roughly.

She stared at him defiantly as his eyes bored into hers. "What you did today was incredibly _stupid." _His voice was angry and his brow furrowed.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got _caught." _She looked up at him, refusing to waver under his penetrating gaze and yanked her arm out from his grip. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone try _so hard _to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

He stared at her and blinked. Elena turned to the door when Damon reached out and opened it for her. "Get in," he said roughly.

Elena blinked. "Excuse me?"

Damon pushed her in but made sure she didn't stumble or fall. "I _said, _get in."

He gripped Elena's upper arm and dragged her up the stairs. Elena protested and tried to pull her arm out of Damon's grasp. He led her into her room and slammed the door shut. He released Elena and she went to sit on the bed. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was in a pout.

"_What, _Damon?" she spat out.

Damon glared at her and held up a finger. He needed to think. He went to sit by her and Elena scooted away. Damon pulled her back. "No, you don't," he said.

"What do you want? You can go home now."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You put your life in danger today and I'm not just going to let that hang."

Elena cast her eyes downward. "You already told me off today. I don't know what else is there."

Damon was quiet for a moment. "I want to make sure that you never do that again."

"What?"

He let out a breath. Then, he gripped her arm tightly and tipped her over his lap. He heard Elena suck in a breath.

"Damon? Damon, what are you doing? Let me up!"

Damon ignored her pleas. He looked at her upturned bottom. Squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't _want _hurt Elena but he didn't want her to hurt herself, either. Elena was a magnet for danger and tended to get herself in bad situations.

Damon said, through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry, Elena, but I'm not going to stand around and watch you make plans of suicide. So, we're going to end this."

Elena struggled to sit up but Damon kept her pinned down. He sent a silent prayer for her not to hate him after this. He raised his hand and brought it down.

Elena gasped and then started emitting a stream of profanities. Damon marveled at her fluency in swearing. He brought his hand down again.

"DAMON! LET ME UP THIS INSTANT!" Elena bellowed.

Damon smirked. "No can do, sweetheart."

Elena refused to stop fighting. She went kicking and screaming the whole way. Damon wondered how he was going to explain this to Stefan.

Damon spanked harder, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of her other than cursing him to the fiery pits of hell. Elena choked on a swear word when a sob escaped her lips. Damon grimaced and spanked even harder. He felt there was no need to lecture since she wouldn't hear him over the racket she was making.

Elena quieted down for a moment until another sob shook her frame. Then another. And another. Until she was crying into his thigh. Damon slowed down and stopped. He let Elena calm down for a moment and then helped her to sit up.

Elena choked out sobs and refused to meet Damon's eyes. He tipped her chin up and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Don't _ever _do that again," he spoke. His voice was a menacing whisper and Elena shrank back from the tone of it. Damon softened and held her close.

Elena sobbed into his shirt, making a stain. Damon stared at the wall over her head and wondered if he did the right thing, in spanking her.

If it meant keeping Elena out of danger, he decided, it was worth it.

Elena sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Damon cocked his ear. "Huh? What's that?"

Elena glared at him but answered louder, "I'm sorry."

Damon shut his eyes then opened them. "That's what I was waiting to hear." He held her closer until she fell asleep.


End file.
